The Mysterious Mad Scientist Duo
by MarioMario54321
Summary: A large meteorite has crashed into Mobius. But it's no ordinary meteorite. It's not a meteorite at all! What could it be? Read this and find out about the first appearance of two new fan characters of mine!
1. Chapter 1

**The Mysterious Mad Scientist Duo**

**Disclaimer: **All Sonic Characters belong to SEGA. I only own Teleko and Camora.

* * *

One day, on Mobius, The evil Dr. Eggman was up to no good again, and a blue hedgehog named Sonic the Hedgehog was on his way to Eggman's lair to stop him yet again. The heroic 15-year old hedgehog had finally made it to the very end of the Green Hill Zone, and Eggman was there.

"Well, if it isn't an old enemy of mine! We've done this many times many ways. But this time, I really will stop you!" said the evil Dr. Eggman, as he showed up with a robot with a large claw.

"You're right, we've done this a bunch of times since 1991. But it never gets old!" said Sonic.

Then the blue hedgehog attacked the doctor, and damaged him. Eggman fought back, causing Sonic to lose every single ring he had. Eggman gave a laugh at the sight of this, but Sonic recooprated all the rings he lost, then struck Eggman again, causing his evil smile to turn into a sinister frown.

"I'll make sure you lose every ring you got, and also...."

But Eggman's sentence was cut off, when both Eggman and Sonic heard a loud noise. They both looked up to the blue sky, and they saw a large meteorite that was headed for the surface of Mobius.

"What is that?" questioned Eggman.

"Did you cause it, Eggman?" said Sonic, who knew that the meteor had to do with one of Eggman's plans to wipe out part of the planet to build his Eggman Empire.

"No! I didn't!" confessed the doctor.

"I'm not falling for any of your lies, Eggman!"

"I'm not lying."

"You're just saying that! I'm not gullible!"

Eggman was telling the truth, and even though Sonic said he wasn't gullible, he was gullible enough to believe that Eggman was actually lying.

"I'm really not, Sonic!" growled Eggman, his voice getting gradually louder. "I know we're arch-enemies, but that meteorite came from outer space."

Sonic was silent for a long moment, and then he spoke.

"Oh. Right. I completely forgot about that possibility." said Sonic, who was feeling rather awkward in front of his biggest enemy, feeling dumb for thinking that meteorite came from Eggman.

Then, the meteorite **crashed **onto the surface. The vibrations were enough to shake the whole area in which Sonic's friends lived in.

"I'll be back, Eggman!" said Sonic, and having said this, he took off.

"Heh. I'm going to have a _little _surprise when he gets back." whispered Eggman, who indeed had something waiting for the blue hedgehog. Something bad that even he could not stop. But until then, Sonic ran towards the site where the meteorite had crashed.

Some of Sonic's friends got there shortly after Sonic did. Those friends of his were Tails, Knuckles, and Amy.

"Oh hey guys." said Sonic, greeting his friends. "What happened?"

"I don't know." said Tails. "I was in my garage working on something, and then I heard a loud crash."

"Yeah, me too." said Amy.

"Come on!" interrupted Knuckles. "We all heard it."

Then, the smoke at the crash site of the meteor had cleared. But instead of a large rock-like meteorite that would glow bright red from burning up in the planet's atmosphere, behind all the clearing smoke was a large metal fortress, it had gears for windows, and it had 4 tall towers that had turning parts on it's sides, there were multiple gears stacked upon each other, making up a single tower of each one. They were all turning slowly like the inside of a cuckoo clock. It had two huge double doors made of a mysterious black metal beaded with purple gemstones.

"Huh. This is even weirder than when I turned into a werehog every night in Sonic Unleashed."

"For once, I agree." said Knuckles. Who didn't agree that Sonic's werehog form wasn't weirder than anything else.

"Can we get back on the subject?" said Tails.

"I bet we're all wondering who lives inside." said Amy slowly, as she took out her Piko Piko Hammer for safety.

Meanwhile, somewhere within the cog castle, a scientist and his trustworthy assistant were working on an experiment. The scientist was wearing a white coat, had white freaky looking hair, and unlike other scientists, he was wearing Gear Goggles. They had round lenses on the front, and both parts of the goggles were shaped like cogs. The scientist also had a round, nose, but not like a clown's nose. Less than that. And he was short for his age. His assistant, resembled the other scientist perfectly. He looked exactly like him in every way whatsoever, except that he was younger, taller, and skinnier.

"I'm telling you," said the scientist, talking to his assistant. "It's a dramatic impossibility!"

"That's a lie!" said his assistant. "It will work! I promise!"

The two scientists were making a potion together. The potion was supposed to sizzle and give off rainbow smoke when it was done. The potion's formula was being held in the hands of the shorter scientist. While his assistant poured a mysterious purple liquid into the red compound. The moment he did, the potion turned from a deep bloody red into a cooler colored cyan. And it was sizzling. It gave off rainbow colored smoke. The experiment was a success.

"YEAH! WE DID IT!" The scientist jumped up all of a sudden, for his formula was perfect. "Now that we've made a rainbowic solution, we can finally end our hunger in this castle!"

"Yeah. Except that we just crashed into a new world! So we can find loads of new things here!"

"Yeah. A new world away from earth is what we need. I mean, the world just won't leave us alone! They want our hard work!"

"Indeedably!" said his assistant.

The short scientist knew his assistant well. He knew he uses big words like that. Why? Because so does he.

"Now that we're in a new world, can we go outside?"

"Sure. LET US GO NOW!!!" hollered the scientist.

Both scientists were at times crazy. But both scientists had a bunch of cool contraptions built into their gear goggles. Lasers, night vision, heat vision, being able to see through things, you name it! Two rockets came out of both sets of goggles and pointed themselves forward. They both lifted their feet off the ground as the rockets started up. They both rocketed their way towards the front door.

"Arn't we both raptured that we both invented these rocket boosters for our goggles?" said the assistant.

"Yes! They let us get practically anywhere! They allow us to fly! They're like jetpacks for our goggles!"

"Correct you are!"

As they were talking and hovering towards the door rapidly, they heard loud banging on the front door. All that banging was coming from Amy's Piko Piko Hammer.

"Hey Ames, don't you think it's rude to bang on someone's door like that?" said Sonic. "Don't you think it's better just to knock?"

"I was right in the middle of writing stuff in my diary!" said Amy loudly. "I had to close it and store it in a super secret place for this!"

Then, before anyone could say another word, the doors suddenly burst open, and everyone's heart lept to their necks as they were not expecting it. Amy was hit hard on the door, and she was unconscious for a few seconds.

"EVER HEAR OF KNOCKING!?!?!" yelled the short man in the white coat who appeared in front of Sonic's friends.

"Never bang the door! It can cheese people off!" said his assistant, who popped right out from his back like a gopher popping out of the ground, alongside of him.

"I'm..........sorry...." said Amy softly, who was rubbing her head from when the door attacked her.

"Hey..." said Sonic, "I'm wondering...."

"So many questions!" said the scientist, cutting off Sonic's sentence. "I will answer them all for you so you don't need to ask any!

"We will start with our names!" said the taller version of him.

"My name is Teleko Nesus! Not to be confused with the word, telekinesis!" said the shorter man. "And this is my assistant. Camora!"

"Hello everyone!" said the taller version of Teleko, who had his arms up in the air.

"Now, before we go any further, I will tell you everything you need to know!" said Teleko, who's gears posing as goggles were turning like the inside of a clock, and the lenses were glowing, and Amy, who was down on the grass, was floating the air, and brought to her feet.

"So that's why your full name is Teleko Nesus." said Amy.

"Correcto!" said Camora.

"All right!" said Teleko. "Here's the story:"

"_Me and Camora are two young brilliant scientists who graduated from Cogrusts, a college for straight A++ students. We invent a lot of things together to make the world a better place. We met each other in our childhood days when I was 5. Of course, back then he was still a one year old. By the time we both grew up to be old enough, we started playing and working together, we went to the same school together, we won the blue ribbon in the Science Fair every year together. We did just about everything together. But then, when I was 22, the whole world wanted our inventions. They always came in like moths to see our brilliant inventions that we made. Neither of us could take the publicity, neither of us could take the madness. We knew the world would become too good to be true with our inventions. So one day, when we were over our heads, we fled Earth inside our Cog Fortress and went out to search for a new world."_

"And now, we have! Right here! In a little place you call Mobius!" said Camora, interrupting Teleko's story, which was finished anyways.

Later, the two mad scientists were at Sonic's house, with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy.

"So let me get this straight, your names are Teleko and Camera, and you guys are here so you could restart your lives somewhere new where it's more peaceful, and make new friends."

"**CAMORA!" **yelled the taller, younger scientist at the top of his lungs at Tails's face, who was startled. "And yes. That's it."

"So what are you going to be doing here?" asked Amy.

"We're just going to be inside our cog castle, experimenting and junk." said Teleko.

"It was very nice meeting you all." said Camora, with both his hands are his coat, as if he was straightening a tie.

"It was nice meeting you too." said Tails, with a smile on his face. "Just wait until you meet everyone else! Like Cream and Cheese?"

"Those arn't names! Those are foods!" said Teleko, with a little bit of drama in his voice.

"This is gonna take a while to get used too." said Sonic.


	2. Chapter 2

Later, Sonic and Tails were walking and talking together as they walked home.

"Isn't this great, Sonic?" said Tails, who was in a better mood than he usually was. "Now I'm got two people who can help me finish my inventions! I have a lot of inventions that I never finished."

"Well, I'd be glad for you Tails. But don't you think that was a little unexpected?" said Sonic.

"Why do you think that?" asked Tails.

"Well, it's not everyday that a couple of guys fall from the sky in a giant falling castle. I think it's just weird. Even Knuckles and Amy are with me on this."

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I do think that....."

But the twin-tailed fox's sentence was cut off when they heard loud footsteps that shook the ground.

"Hey....What's going on?"

And right behind them, was a giant metal Eggman Robot. It was a robot that lookied nothing like what Sonic had ever faced before. It looked a lot like Eggman still, but it still looked very new to anything Eggman's done before.

"Whoa! Looks like Eggman had built a new giant robot!" said Sonic.

"That's right!" said Eggman with an evil grin on his face, "Now it's time to finally get rid of you, Sonic!"

Sonic went from his normal self to a rapidly spinning ball in the blink of an eye, charging himself toward's the robot's thick, metal body. Unfortunately, he was not able to penetrate the robot's armor. Sonic bounced off of the trees and poles in the surrounding area, but nothing worked.

"Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh! Can't get me now, can you? This robot's shell is made of pure carbonium mixed with tungsten!"

Carbonium happened to be an indestructible glass, and tungsten happened to be a pure metal with the highest melting point of all other metals.

Sonic stopped for a moment.

"Man. I have never seen anything more indestructible! How do you take down a robot that I can't even penetrate it's body? I mean, wheres it's weakness?"

Then, Sonic, Tails, and Eggman could hear the sound of a plane. The three of them looked to the sky, and there was The Tornado, and who was driving it? No one! It was on autopilot. But Amy was in the backseat, and Knuckles was gliding alongside.

"Sonic! Catch!" yelled Amy, she threw a glowing ring at Sonic, the super fast hedgehog caught it in his hands, and then he turned back into a ball, but this time, with even more force. Sonic hit the robot's chest, The robot completely fell out of balance. Eggman was trying to get it under control, and after a few seconds, he regained control, and his lips became a sinister grin again.

"You see? No matter how hard you hit me, nothing can get through this giant robot's shell!"

But then, something completely out of the blue happened. A red laser blast from out of nowhere struck the robot's chest. It went right through the thick shell, and in a few moments........

* * *

The robot exploded into millions of piecesand the evil doctor got away as soon as it started clearing up.

"Wow! Amazing job, Sonic! You defeated the giant indestructible robot!" cheered Tails.

"It wasn't me who did that." said Sonic.

"Well then........who did?" said Tails slowly.

Everyone slowly turned their heads to where the laser game from. There stood Teleko Nesus, his white float blowing in the breeze. His Gear Goggles were glowing bright red. And behind him, was his assistant, Camora.

"I.............am...........good." said the brilliant scientist.

".............you............." said Tails.

"Also, don't wonder who added an autopilot to The Tornado!" said Camora.

"It was you?" asked Tails.

"Never say I did NOTHING for you!" said Teleko with a smile on his face, getting close to Tails by his side.

**THE END**

Did you like this? Expect Teleko and Camora in future fanfics.


End file.
